


Mami! Dónde está mi orinal!?

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Pee, orinal, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pequeño Son Goten, de solo tres años, se levanta con muchas ganas de hacer pipí. Y, para colmo, no consigue encontrar su orinal. ¿Conseguirá el pequeño guerero llegar a tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción: El despertar

Era poco más de las 8 de la mañana de un sábado, pero, mientras su mamá, Chichi, y su hermanito mayor, Gohan, seguían dormidos, el pequeño Son Goten, de solo tres añitos, ya estaba despierto (como suele pasar con los niños pequeños). Y, además, estaba muy contento por una sencilla razón: no había mojado la cama! Por fin! Su mami y su hermanito seguro que se pondrían muy contentos! Adiós al pañal de una vez por todas! Aunque, en verdad, él por la noche, dormía solo con una camiseta: de cintura para abajo, completamente desnudito (eso había sido idea de Chichi, para no tener que gastar tanto dinero en pañales nocturnos). Lentamente, el pequeñín se levantó de la cama despacio, para no despertar a su hermano, que debía estar cansado, ya que había tenido un examen muy duro el día anterior, y se dirigió al salón, con su bello culito y su infantil y preciosa pilila al aire, para ver algunos dibujos animados en la tele.


	2. Mami! Necesito mi orinal!

Mientras veía los dibujos, Goten empezó a sentir una sensación no muy agradable, que hacía que le entraran muchas cosquillas en la vejiga y en la pilila.  
-Oh oh... tengo pipí....- Rápidamente, el pequeño se levantó y. con las manos agarrándose su pequeño pene, se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su orinal, en el que, desde que le quitaron los pañales, siempre hacía pipí y caca. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, no consiguió encontrar el orinal en su cuarto, y no sabía dónde estaba. Pensó en preguntárselo a Gohan, pero pobrecito, no quería despertarle! Entonces, no tuvo más remedio que despertar a su mamá y preguntárselo...  
-Mamiii... despierta, por favor...- le susurró Goten a su mamá en el oído.  
-Eh? Qué ocurre Goten?- respondió Chichi, medio dormida.   
-Mami, me hago pipí, y no consigo encontrar mi orinal...- respondió Goten, manoseándose la pilila y con cara de agobio. Chichi sabía que cuando su hijo pequeño ponía esa cara, es que verdaderamente se estaba haciendo pipí, y ya no podía aguantarse las ganas mucho más...  
-Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. Es que ayer lo lavé, y por eso no estaba en tu cuarto. No te preocupes, vamos a hacer pipí, vale campeón?  
-Va... vale...- respondió Goten, a quien Chichi, levantándose de la cama, le cogió la mano izquierda (ya que la derecha la tenía agarrada a la pilila) y le llevó a la cocina. Allí, Chichi, subiéndose a una silla, abrió un armario, en el que arriba estaba el orinal de Goten.  
-Date prisa, mami, porfa! Que se me escapa el pipí!- le gritó Goten desde abajo, ahora con las dos manos manoseándose la pilila y haciendo el baile del pipí de manera muy intensa.  
-Tranquilo, campeón!- dijo Chichi alegremente, cogiendo el orinal, bajándose de la silla y colocándolo en el suelo, delante de Goten.  
-Venga campeón, a hacer pipí- le dijo Chichi a su pequeño dulcemente, agachándose, colocada detrás de él, subiéndole un poquito la camiseta y agarrándole su pilila para ayudarle a orinar. En menos de lo que Chichi (y Goten) se dieron cuenta, un gran chorro de pipí salió del pene del pequeño Goten, alargándose durante un buen ratito.  
-Vaya Goten, si que tenías pipí acumulado en tu vejiguita...  
-Si... síiii...- respondió Goten, suspirando de alivio y placer, haciendo reir un poquito a su mamá. Finalmente, tras un ratito, el chorrito de pipí finalmente cesó. Chichi, acto seguido, cogió el orinal y tiró la orina por el desagüe. Después, se dirigió a su pequeño Goten y. con papel higiénico, le limpió la pilila de las gotitas de pipí que aun le goteaban. Mientras terminaba de hacer eso, escucho un ligero ruido proveniente del estómago de Goten.  
-Vaya, vaya... Creo que alguien tiene hambre... Te preparo el desayuno, campeón?  
-Vale mami!- respondió el pequeño alegremente, abrazándola y dándole besitos en las mejilla- Te quiero mucho, mami!  
-Jeje, y yo también, angelito... y yo también...


End file.
